


The Choice

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [104]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sarcasm, Scott is not straight, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/04/18: “haircut, concentration, awful”





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/04/18: “haircut, concentration, awful”

“I just got a haircut and it looks awful!” Scott wails. “And I have a date tonight with this dude I met on Grindr! He likes my butt!”

“Well,” Stiles says, “if your butt’s an option I doubt he’ll care about your haircut.”

“Think so?”

Derek, desperately feigning concentration on a crossword puzzle to avoid their discussion, winces hearing Stiles ask him, “Which did you like most when you first met me, babe? My haircut or my ass?”

Knowing he’ll pay for it after Scott leaves, “Oh, Stiles,” Derek answers, “Even today looking at you I’m thinking, _what an ass_.”


End file.
